


30-Day Twitter Drabble Challenge

by TurtleBread



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiple Drabbles, Multiple ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleBread/pseuds/TurtleBread
Summary: A compilation of all the drabbles from twitter, inspired by different songs.
Kudos: 21





	30-Day Twitter Drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> In bold are the songs that inspired the drabble, and the ship is right next to it. :) Each drabbles is less than 280 characters; hope you enjoy!

**Day 1 - Jet Black Heart by 5SOS; Rekkaps**

Watching Rasmus slip out of bed and into the spiritless colors of a G2 jersey is hard. Martin studies him from the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull the mid-laner onto his lap. Rasmus giggles as Martin sniffs kisses against his neck. G2 jersey or not, this angel is still his.

**Day 2 - 92 Explorer by Post Malone; Nememade**

The air was dense with glittering smoke and the heavy thump of bass-boosted music; Oskar could barely tell his left hand from his right. The only thing on his mind was Tim, shining like a golden star as he swayed in place on the kitchen counter of the gaming house. Oskar smiled. 

**Day 3 - Summertime Gladness by Dance Gavin Dance; Jerkz**

Quarantine is challenging for Marcin, whose laugh tinkles like rays of summer sunshine. Luka knows this all too well, and so surprises his boyfriend with a trip to his family’s waterside vacation home. With the ring heavy in his pocket, he can’t wait til the home is Marcin’s too. 

**Day 4 - Jersey by Mayday Parade; Perkaps**

What is a legacy but something precious to behold; warm in the grasp but replaceable at a distance? Luka thinks that Rasmus is a bit like that, one part Daedalus and two parts Icarus. He doesn’t realize that he’s too close to the sun, but Luka will burn, burn, burn for him. 

**Day 5 - Lush Life by Zara Larsson; Jankmade**

It’s rare that both Marcin and Oskar have a day off, but they’ve learned how to utilize the time efficiently. They take turns dressing each other up and down, sometimes going out and sometimes staying in. The one constant in their routine is the warm end-of-day cuddling session.

**Day 6 - Electropop by Jupiter Rising; G2 Ensemble**

“Well, those are the last boxes.” Martin wipes his hands on his shirt before moving next to Rasmus, squishing him between himself and Luka. Marcin and Mihael were organizing the trunk, preparing for the long drive. Luka’s heart felt warm; filled with his boys and the endless sky.

**Day 7 - Castle on a Hill by Ed Sheeran; Jankles**

Martin laughs as Marcin opens the sunroof and sticks his head on out the window, whooping and stretching his arms skyward. “You look like a dog,” he chuckles out. Marcin, not offended in the slightest, tilts his gleaming smile in his direction and presses a wet kiss to his cheek.

**Day 8 - Happy Pills by Weather; G2 ensemble, Caps-centric**

The past 24 hours had passed by in a hazy chaos of mindless celebrations with old friends and family over zoom. Rasmus was more than happy to settle in for the night. He knocked gently at the door to his bedroom, unsurprised to see a pile of boyfriends warming his bed for him. 

**Day 9 - Talk Too Much by Coin; Jerkz**

When you have a boyfriend that never stops speaking, there are a few things that you learn. The first is that you better have a great attention span; Luka knows how much Marcin will whine if he doesn’t pay attention. The second thing Luka learns is that words make kisses sweeter.

**Day 10 - Heather by Conan Gray; Perkaps/Past Rekkaps**

Another season passed without a word from Rasmus. It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. Martin clicked on the next recommended YouTube video, watching him laugh at something Luka said. What they had was irreparable, but maybe (just maybe) they could build something new.

**Day 11 - Shelter by Porter Robinson; AlphariDestiny**

Mitchell watches Barney throw the last of his clothes into his suitcase, sighing as the fabric flies to land haphazardly into the mess. He shoots the toplaner a look as he starts folding. “Did you really think you would survive on your own? It’s a good thing I’m going with you.” 

**Day 12 - The Downfall of Us All by A Day to Remember; Perkzven**

Jesper has never been so grateful for his height before. The arrival section of the airport was crowded, but it was easy to find Luka from his vantage point. He waves wildly as the Croatian shoots a searching glance in his direction, easily catching his attention. “Welcome home!”

**Day 13 - (Don’t Fear) The Reaper by** **Blue Öyster Cult; Jankmade**

“You don’t need to be afraid,” he whispered, voice eerie despite the crown of light enveloping him, “I will take you where you belong.”    
  
And ignoring the cries of those behind him, Marcin took Oskar’s hand and followed him into The Nothingness.

**Day 14 - Wildest Dreams by** **Taylor Swift; Capyx**

Mihael looks really, really good in a suit. It’s something that Rasmus finds out early, given that content days usually center around dressing them up. It’s not that Mihael doesn’t always look good, but on days like this, Rasmus can imagine meeting him down the aisle. 

**Day 15 - Little Lion Man (cover) by Tonight Alive** **; BroxCaps**

When Team Liquid made it out of groups, Mads thought he would get his second chance. Maybe they could go back to the way things were - him and Rasmus versus the world.    
  
He reaches over to touch Rasmus’ shoulder on the way out; reality sinks in. It was wishful thinking after all.

**Day 16 - Paparazzi by Lady Gaga; Jankyx**

“Miky!” Mihael throws his phone onto his nightstand as his Marcin barges in. “Are you watching anime without me? You said you would wait!”    
  
He sighs and wraps an arm around Marcin as he snuggles up. He would never live it down if Marcin caught him looking at photos of him again.

**Day 17 - Need You Now by Lady Antebellum; NemeLS**

Tim had turned his phone off when he returned to Slovenia. His discord notifications have been muted since Worlds, and Pete had banned him from checking social media. So, why couldn’t he stop thinking? He sighs and flops gracelessly into his bed. He wishes Nick were here.

**Day 18 - Iris by Goo Goo Dolls; Jerkz**

The room fills with Marcin’s laughter, distorted by his laptop speakers but real all the same. As usual, Luka can’t look away. He wonders how Marcin is; if he’s thinking of Luka as often as Luka thinks of him.

The time for that has passed, but Luka misses him all the same.

**Day 19 - I See You by MISSIO; Rekkyx**

Martin remembers his first time seeing Mihael play - back when he was just a boy, far from home and struggling to make it out. That Mihael is not so different from the one now, lost just as before with Luka gone. 

But that’s OK. Martin will make sure that Mihael will be fine. 

**Day 20 - Honestly by Eric Nam; Perkyx**

Mihael accompanies Luka to the airport the day that he’s scheduled to leave, even flying in to Croatia to be the last one to bid him goodbye. He pulls Luka into a brief hug and wishes him well. Their eyes are dry as they part, though, and Luka’s response is swallowed by distance.

**Day 21 - Song for Isabelle by Pierce the Veil; Wuncaps**

Rasmus watches Martin from the comfortable position of his lap, twisting deeper into the warmth that his body provides. He wraps one arm around Martin’s torso and uses the other to cup his face, pressing a tender kiss onto his cheek to disrupt his focus. Neither could be happier.

  
  


**Day 22 - Brave by Sara Bareilles; Jankles**

Martin swallowed nervously as he faced his doom, arm poised in the knocking position. From his peripheral, he saw Marcin give him an encouraging glance as he finally found the strength to tap lightly.   
  
He learned quickly that he needn’t have feared. Marcin had his Mom’s smile.

**Day 23 - Love Scenario by iKON; Rekkyx, past Perkyx**

From strangers, to friends, to lovers, then back to strangers.    
  
Mihael holds the picture frame with both hands, heart filled with nostalgia. It hurts to remove the photo of him and Luka, but as he slips in the photo of himself and Martin, he knows that the cycle can be broken.

**Day 24 - The Only Hope for Me Is You by My Chemical Romance; Nememade**

Oskar had always thought that he and Tim would make it through anything; that their hands were clasped so tightly together that it would be impossible for either to let go. 

But if Tim wants to leave, what else can he do? He uncurls his fingers and lets memories slip between them. 

**Day 25 - Waiting for the End by Linkin Park; Rekkaps**

As much as Rasmus had wanted to meet Martin again, he regrets the circumstances under which they do. He knows better than anyone how it feels thinking you’ve betrayed those closest to you. 

So, when Martin’s eyes glaze over, he pretends not to see. It will be a long three years.

**Day 26 - Steal My Girl by One Direction; Jerkz**

The words from Marcin’s stream echo in his head, a constant reminder of what Luka left behind. Who he left behind. Rekkles might be there to take up the reigns, but there was one thing Luka had hoped would stay untouchable. From a distance, he watches as Marcin slips away.

**Day 27 - Let Her Go by Passenger; Jankyx**

Mihael’s hands ache in the empty spaces between his fingers, missing the warmth that usually comes with another hand in his. This is what he asked for when he smiled at Marcin for the last time as the other fought back tears.

He just didn’t think then that it would be a mistake. 

**Day 28 - Budapest by George Ezra; Perkyx**

There’s a lot to like about L.A. His team is great; the food greater. But as much as Luka loves the new environment- the new competition- there are just some things that can’t be replaced. The feel of Mihael’s body, back curved against his chest as they lay intertwined, for one. 

**Day 29 - Impossible by Anberlin; Nememade**

It’s normal for Tim to feign apathy for the camera. It’s the brand he’s created for himself; an emotionless robot with only enough love for his OnePlus.   
  
But when he’s with Oskar, things are different. He can’t help the smile that takes over and for once, he doesn’t want to.

**Day 30 - Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) by Fall Out Boy; Perkles**

Luka finds Martin on a bench in the secluded area of the park, face illuminated by the harsh glow of the lamplight. Wordlessly, he takes the seat beside him and gazes up into the moonless night. The stars are brighter from here, with Martin, he knows that everything will be OK.


End file.
